


I Hate You for Always Choosing Me and Not Someone Else

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Blood [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane and Daniel have lead a secret life since the filming of Kill Your Darlings began. But now Dane isn't so sure he should be doing this. See, someone knows, and the results could be disastrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You for Always Choosing Me and Not Someone Else

Daniel's eyes flickered open and he moved a little, frowning when he couldn't feel the weight of a body next to him. He slowly sat up, looking around the room.

"Dane? Sweetheart...?"

No answer. Daniel got up, slipping a shirt and some boxers on, heading downstairs for coffee. He could hear someone sniffing, as though they were crying. Looking into the living room, Daniel swallowed hard. Dane was curled up on the couch, sobbing into his hands.

"Dane..? Sweetie what's wrong?"

Daniel knelt by him, pressing a soft kiss to his knee. Dane wiped at his face, taking deep breaths.

"Just a death anniversary. You having a coffee babe? Can I get one?"

"Of course you can."

Their lips met and Dane slumped against the couch, watching the smaller head back into the kitchen before glaring at his phone. He had been up since five in the morning, sobbing. He'd received a text from an unknown number.

'Tut tut. A golden boy. Cheating on his wife. With a bloke.'

It had unnerved him enough to cause him to try and call the number. No one knew about Dane and Daniel other than the two themselves. Then the second text had come through.

'End it. Or Anna's getting a special call.'

That was when he broke. Dane loved Anna... But he loved Daniel.

...

Breakfast was quiet. Unusual for Dane to be staring out the window. Daniel frowned at the look of worry on his face. Daniel tried to take Dane's hand, frowning when he pulled it away.

"Sweetie? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

The answer seemed much too snappy for the older man, curled in his seat. Daniel frowned and leaned in.

"Dane it's obvious it isn't... What's wrong. Please tell me. I can help, sweetheart."

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

Dane was on his feet, breathing harshly as tears fell down his face.

"Dane! Calm down. Come on tell me what's wrong.."

"SOMEONE KNOWS ABOUT US AND THEY'RE GOING TO TELL ANNA."

Dane was on his knees, sobbing hard. Daniel frowned and slipped his arms around Dane, rocking them slightly.

"It's going to be alright.. We can.. We can break away from each other. Be with Anna, Dane."

"I-I can't let you go so easily... I love you Daniel."

"You love Anna more. Or you wouldn't be so shaken by this. Go be with your wife. Take a break."

"But Daniel-"

Their lips meeting cut off Dane's argument.

...

Dane was laughing alongside Ben, collapsed in a chair as he sipped his water. Things had been going great so far today; then again, Dane and Daniel hasn't needed to film anything together. Shouting, screaming and fighting filed through from the door to the set, drawing everyone's attention. Anna came storming in, eyes like fire as they fell on Dane.

"DANE WILLIAM DEHAAN!"

He stood and hurried over to her, grabbing her arm and leading her to his dressing room, pulling her inside. A slap met his cheek and he froze.

"How long have you been fucking Him?"

"Anna I have no idea what you're-"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU AND RADCLIFFE BEEN FUCKING?"

Dane could have sworn he felt his heart break.

"I- three and a half months."

He sunk into a chair, holding his face in his hands.

"I can't believe you. I just can't believe you. Are you gay? Was our whole marriage a lie to keep you straight in the public eye? ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT!"

"No no no no. Anna please just calm down and we can TALK about this. I don't think the rest of the crew need to hear this."

She sat opposite him, glaring.

"I am not gay. There's just something... When Daniel and I kissed for the film... Something just sparked and... I'm sorry. And no, our marriage was not a lie. I swear Anna. I love you sweetheart. Daniel and I actually called it off this morning. Please forgive me..."

"How can I, Dane? You've been fucking a guy behind my back."

"I know and I'm sorry. I truly am Anna..."

...

Dane stood outside Anna's hotel room, hesitating to go inside. She was fuming; she'd slapped Daniel, screamed at him in front of everyone and then had slapped his face again when Dane had tried to stand up for him. Dane bought his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Anna... Baby... Please don't do this.. I feel terrible and I want to make this better. Please let me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm done with them now would you please..?"

She cracked the door open and stared at him.

"You mean it? You're truly finished with him?"

"I swear, Anna."

The door closed and Dane closed his eyes, feeling his heart break. His eyes flew open when he heard a chain being moved. The door opened enough for him to slide into the room. Dane held the boquet of yellow orchids to Anna, her favorites. She teared up as she took them.

"Dane... You remembered?"

"Of course I did, Anna. You're my wife."

Dane moved in and kissed her gently, resting his hands on her hips. Anna's hands rested on the sides of Dane's face and his hands slowly went up to start unbuttoning her cardigan.

...

Dane gently pressed into Anna as he kissed and sucked on her neck, thrusting slowly and listening for it. Thrust. Groan. Thrust. Groan. Thrust. Whimper. Dane's movement fell still and he gently kissed Anna, taking ahold of her hands and waiting for her to adjust. She tightened around him, clamping her hot walls down. Dane moaned as he started thrusting again, groaning in pleasure.

"Fuck... Daniel... You're so tight..."

They both froze.

"Get out of me. Get off of me."

Dane pulled out and scrambled off the bed, pulling robe on as he did so, refusing to look at Anna and staring at the ground.

"Did you just call me Daniel..?"

Dane said nothing, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as he realised the extent of what had happened.

"You called me Daniel. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME DANIEL?"

"BECAUSE I DID."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY?"

Dane froze. Over all this time, over the whole three and a half months he had never stopped to think about his sexuality. No. He hadn't wanted to. He had thought about it many times but had never come to any conclusions, pushing away any thought about it, pushing away every thought about it.

"Do you love him?"

Dane looked up at Anna, seeming to be in some kind of shocked state.

"Tell me the truth..."

Dane licked his dry lips.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'm in love with Daniel Radcliffe..."

Anna stepped forward and kissed Dane gently.

"Go and tell him. Go tell him that you love him."

"Anna... I am so sor-"

She cupped his face and kissed him for what would be the last time.

...

Dane knocked on Daniel's dressing room door, leaning on the door frame as he listened to Daniel talking to someone on the phone. Thoughts were running through his head; thoughts he knew that he would have to deal with later on, but right now? Right now he was going to claim the man he loved. He didn't even care that everyone on the set would hear him. He wanted to let Daniel know just how much he was loved; he wanted to claim Daniel for his own, have Daniel claim him for his own. He wanted his love to be his and that was what Dane had planned. The door opened and Dane looked up.

"Dane..? Have you been crying..? She didn't chuck you out did sh-"

Dane's lips against his own cut Daniel off. He pulled back quickly, concern written on his face.

"Dane... We're over, remember?"

Dane pushed past Daniel, collapsing onto the couch he had.

"I called a different name during sex and we had a short discussion. She told me to be with said person because it was who I loved. And I realised that I do love them and I want to be with them and I want to have a relationship with them. I want to be able to call them my own, I want to be able to say to journalists, yes I am with this person and I love them. I don't care what the world has to say. I want to come out as gay and I want to have you by my side as my lover, Daniel. I love you... I have since that kiss and I don't think my life would be the same without you."

He faltered.

"Please tell me you feel the same..."

Daniel was watching him, licking his lips as he leant on the wall.

"Dane... Are you completely sure about this?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Their lips collided and clothes were tugged; it wasn't long before the men were on the ground, grinding against each other.

...

Dane let out a small scream of pleasure as Daniel ruthlessly attacked his prostate, teeth clamped on his collar bone as he thrusted mercilessly into his lover. He was claiming Dane, wanted everyone to know that Dane was his; was taken. Was loved. He wanted no one coming near Dane in a loving way except for him, and Daniel was making sure that even covered up, the marks would be seen. He didn't care if the director would have his ass for it, he didn't care if Dane would have his ass for it, he didn't care what happened. He just wanted people to know how much he loved the elder boy on the floor underneath him.

"M-MASTER PLEASE."

"Cum for me Dane... Cum for me baby."

And he did. He came hard, screaming Daniel's name and Daniel came hard inside of him, screaming Dane's. Both men collapsed next to each other, Daniel reaching up for the couch throw, covering themselves as they cuddled close to one another; Dane's head resting on Daniel's chest, as usual.

"Daniel... I love you."

"I love you too, Dane. And I promise to you that no matter what you do or where you go; no matter what WE do or where WE go together... I will always be here."


End file.
